


Teaser

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-15
Updated: 2002-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is a "natural born tease."  Lex hates teases.  Let's see how he solves this little problem . . . . (eg)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fluffy cause I'm in a fluffy mood after watching reruns of CLEX. I mean... SV. 

## Teaser

by Shelly

[]()

* * *

Dedication: This is a SHOUT OUT To FIVE FOR FIGHTING and their marvelous song. 

Author's 

Rating: PG rating to be safe. 

Archive: May be archived anywhere. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just playing with them. 

* * *

Lex entered the barn moving quietly across the hay strewn floorboards. Clark wasn't expecting him and Lex was looking forward to surprising his young friend. He had already asked the Kents for permission to take Clark to a concert in Metropolis. Nelly Furtado. Clark had mentioned once that he liked her music and thought she was hot. And Lex didn't miss the fact that Ms Furtado bore a somewhat striking resemblance to Miss Lana Lang. And Lex didn't mind indulging Clark in his _Lana_ obsession, because Lex knew that she was nothing more than Clark's first crush. And the bloom was already beginning to fade on the rose. Mooning over Lana had more or less become routine for Clark. He was a teenager and wanting something he didn't really expect to get was normal behavior. Lex knew that, deep down, Clark didn't really want to get Lana. He was more interested in admiring her from afar. 

As Lex neared the stairs he heard something. Paused as he realized it was Clark's voice. Clark... singing. And, surprisingly enough, he was doing it very well. Lex concentrated on Clark's voice, loving the timber and the tone of it. Realized the boy had perfect pitch then closed his eyes to enjoy. 

I can't stand to fly. I'm not that naive. I'm just out to find... the better part of me I'm more than a bird... I'm more than a plane. I'm more than some pretty face beside a train and it's not easy... To be me. 

I wish that I could cry. Fall upon my knees. Find a way to lie 'bout a home I'll never see. It may sound absurd, but don't be naive... Even heroes have the right to bleed.   
I may be disturbed, but won't you concede... That even heroes have the right to dream and it's not easy... To be me. 

Up, up, and away... away from me... but it's all right. You can all sleep sound tonight... I'm not crazy. Or anything. 

I can't stand to fly. I'm not that naive. Men weren't meant to ride... with clouds between their knees. I'm only a man in a silly red sheet,   
digging for Kryptonite on a one way street. Only a man in a funny red sheet...   
looking for special things inside of me. 

Inside of me... inside of me. 

And it's not easy... to be... me. 

Lex listened to the last, sweet, note fade away before moving forward again. Was stunned by the power and the passion of Clark's voice. He had been singing from the heart, each word holding deep meaning for him. "That was beautiful, Clark," Lex said as he reached the top of the last level of stairs. Saw Clark, who was standing at the opening, jump. 

"You heard that?" Clark countered, flushing from embarrassment. He never sang in front of anyone. Not even his parents. 

"Every word," Lex confirmed. "It was beautiful. You have an incredible voice, Clark." 

Clark shook his head. "You must be tone deaf," he shot back. 

Lex smiled. "Not at all. I have a good ear for music... and for talent. You have talent, Clark. You should do something with it." 

"Right... imagine that," Clark snorted. Then he decided it was time to change the subject. "What are you doing here, Lex? Not that I'm not happy to see you." 

"I came to see if you'd like to go to a Nelly Furtado concert with me in Metropolis," Lex replied, allowed Clark to distract him. For the moment. "I have front row tickets and back stage passes." 

Clark was stunned. "I'd love to go!" he stated, enthusiastically. But then he sighed. "I doubt my parents will let me." 

Lex smirked. "Already asked them and they said you could. So... you ready? The limo is waiting." 

"Cool!" Clark replied, heading for the stairs. Stopped when Lex grabbed his arm. "Something wrong?" Clark asked. 

"No," Lex said softly. "But the tickets do come with a price." 

Clark chuckled. "Should have guessed," he teased. "Okay... what do I owe you?" 

Lex was so ready for this. "You can pick your payment," he offered. 

"What are my choices?" Clark prompted, with sudden interest. Lex had piqued his curiosity. Of course, Lex did that often. He was always surprising Clark in some way or another. Always challenging him as well. Almost like they were playing a game of chess. Clark enjoyed it. 

"You can sing for me on the way to Metropolis," Lex replied and watched Clark, vehemently shake his head. "Or... you can kiss me." 

Silent filled the barn, and the air between them, as Clark stared at Lex. Finally he swallowed hard and said, "That's it? Those are my choices?" 

Lex nodded. "Kiss me... or sing for me, Clark. Which is it going to be?" Lex should have been prepared for the answer, but he wasn't. One minute he was smiling at Clark, the next warm lips were on his and Lex felt his knees buckle. And it wasn't as if it were a sexy kiss. Yet it was sexy. Sexy in a warm... wet... Clark kind of way. It was also just a teaser and over much too soon. Lex felt cold and empty as he watched Clark step away from him, retreating to the corner. "Well... that was surprising," Lex drawled. 

"Yeah... it was," Clark allowed. 

"I liked it," Lex stated and he was rewarded with a megawatt grin from Clark. "You're a natural born tease, Clark Kent." 

Clark bit his lip and felt his cheeks burn red. "Shouldn't we go now?" he countered, turning towards the stairs again, only to yelp when he felt a hand on his butt. 

Lex snickered. "I hate being teased," he purred, then he moved past Clark to lead the way out to the limo. The moment they were both inside, Lex used a remote to lock the doors, roll up the center panel, turn on some music -- Five for Fighting -- and dim the lights. Just a bit. Then he turned to Clark and said, "If you won't sing, maybe you'll beg," Lex drawled, then he buried his fingers in Clark's hair and spent the next two hours teaching the boy how to kiss. 

Clark turned out to be a fast learner. And, on the way home after the concert. He even sang for Lex. But only after... Lex... begged. 

The End 


End file.
